


Afterdate

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Illustration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: Sometimes dates get interrupted by unexpected kidnappings. Sometimes you are determined to have your date anyway.





	Afterdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakebot_Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakebot_Archive/gifts).




End file.
